Confundido
by Tcalo
Summary: Severus esta enamorado, los merodeadores tambien, pueden decir quien esta enamorado de quien? SLAH pero nada grafico, solo mencionado...MARZO2007
1. Peter

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Harry Potter me pertenece. Solo escribo por diversión!.

Resumen: Desde hace un par de semanas que Severus y uno de los merodeadores están saliendo juntos, pueden adivinar con quien? SLASH! Pero nada grafico, mas misterio -al menos eso intento- que otra cosa…

Capítulo 1: Peter

Severus caminaba con paso firme por los corredores del castillo, su capa ondeando salvajemente con cada uno de sus movimientos, haciéndolo lucir fuerte, varonil y peligroso. Él lo sabía y le encantaba. Pero no porque los demás lo notaran o les importara si quiera, solo porque él sabia que a alguien en particular le encantaba….

Una breve sonrisa le iluminó la cara, ¿como comenzó todo? -No estaba seguro- pero ya no le importaba. Por semanas se había atormentado preguntándose el porque, el como, el cuando. ¿Era un truco? ¿Estaba jugando con él? Pero a quien le importa! Si eso era el infierno pues se quemaría con ganas!...

Un par de corredores mas y entró en la biblioteca, dirigiéndose directamente a la sección de pociones -su sección y su mesa favorita- lejos de todo el mundo. Pasó por la sala principal rápidamente, y no volteó ni por un segundo, ni siquiera para ver a su "amor" que a esa hora estaba con sus "amigos". No, ni siquiera intentó mirarlo disimuladamente, no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía muy bien que él lo vería pasar y lo seguiría -como siempre-. No había necesidad de voltear y hacer que los demás sospecharan, sobre todo "sus amigos".

Los merodeadores estaban en la biblioteca desde hace un par de horas, Sirius, James y Lily estudiando pociones, Remus tratando inútilmente de ayudar a Peter con su tarea de transfiguraciones. Como siempre terminaría haciendo él la tarea de Peter, pero ni modo, era parte de su naturaleza ayudar a los mas débiles. Remus suspiró, Peter no entendería nunca nada de lo que le había repetido un millón de veces, estaba por comenzar de nuevo la explicación de cómo convertir un lápiz en lagartija cuando Sirius golpeó la mesa furiosamente, acompañando el golpe con unas cuantas palabrotas.

Remus lo ignoró, ni siquiera se preocupó en mirar a Sirius o a su alrededor, -ya sabía lo que pasaba- lo conocía muy bien para saber que seguramente Snape estaba cerca. Solo Snape tenía ese efecto "nocivo" en Sirius.

"Porque no se queda en la cloaca donde pertenece?" Gruñó Sirius realmente disgustado. Solo mirar o saber que Snape estaba cerca lo enfurecía ciegamente.

Remus no respondió y siguió como si nada con su explicación, había aprendido con los años que no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer razonar a Sirius cuando se trataba de Severus. Sirius era realmente un cabeza dura!

"Tal vez porque él también estudia aquí!" replicó Lily con tono de fastidio. Otra pelea estaba apunto de comenzar cuando Sirius gruñía de esa manera, sobre todo si Snape era el motivo…

"Porque no te dedicas a lo tuyo y dejas a Snape en paz!" murmuró James sin levantar la vista de su libro de pociones. James al igual que Remus sabía el efecto de Snape en Sirius, así que tampoco se molestó en mirar a Siriu, nada en este mundo podía hacerlo razonar….

"Pues no, Snape siempre significa problemas, voy a ver que esta tramando" dijo Sirius sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos dijeran nada. Con una cara de resolución y malicia se dirigió a la sección de pociones.

"¿Curioso, no?." murmuró –casualmente- Peter.

"¿Que cosa?" preguntó Remus.

"Bueno, Sirius sigue a Snape cada vez que Snape entra en la biblioteca, pero hasta el sol de hoy no he oído ni gritos, ni insultos, -_nada_-, me parece curioso…"

James alzó la mirada, confundido, -Si era _curioso_- es decir cualquier encuentro Sirius/Snape terminaba siempre en pelea y gritos. Pero desde hace un par de semanas –ahora que pensaba en ello- los gritos habían cesado, curioso no?... James negó inmediatamente el pensamiento extraño que lo asaltó por un instante, -de ninguna manera- se dijo a si mismo, conociendo a Sirius seguramente se detenía apenas veía una chica bonita y nunca continuaba siguiendo a Snape, "Le preguntaré luego, solo para estar seguros" pensó y siguió su lectura.

Un par de minutos mas tardes, Remus tomó sus libros y se excusó -muy torpemente-, diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, algo sobre un proyecto de encantamientos…Nadie le creyó, lo conocían muy bien para reconocer cuando mentía, además el hecho que se dirigió hacia la sección de pociones y no a la de encantamiento lo delató demasiado…

"¿Viste lo que hiciste?" le replicó enojadamente Lily a Peter una vez que Remus se había ido. "Ahora Remus esta celoso!"

"Ni que fuera mi culpa!" contesto indignado Peter, "Además tendrá que darse cuenta algún día!"

"¿De que hablan Uds. dos?" – preguntó James desconcertado- "¿Porque Moony esta celoso? ¿De quien?"

"Nada" dijeron al unísono Lily y Peter.

Lily se sonrojó- y se excusó diciendo que había recordado algo muy importante. Si James quería saber lo que estaba pasando mejor que lo averiguara por su cuenta… No que ella supiese bien lo que estaba pasando, pero algo si sabia y era que Remus y Sirius eran…digamos…-mente abierta- y probablemente enamorados uno del otro -aunque no quieran reconocerlo-…

Peter encogió los hombros- y se fue a comer sin invitar a James, él sabia un par de cosas de sus dos amigos que James ignoraba pero no seria él quien se lo iba a decir… Además ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus propias sospechas, algo raro estaba pasando entre el Slytherin, Sirius y Remus pero no estaba seguro que…

Es decir Sirius -siempre- seguía a Snape pero Remus –siempre- seguía a Sirius… Snape aparecía todo el tiempo cuando nadie lo llamaba y por alguna razón aunque los ignoraba parecía demasiado interesado en ellos…. Solo que todavía no podía saber cual de los dos Griffindors era el objeto de su interés… "Ah quien sabe!" se dijo a si mismo Peter mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor, de ser él, habría preferido Sirius -sin pensarlo dos veces- bueno James no estaba mal –tampoco- pero Remus –definitivamente- no, menos mal que no era él sino Snape, todo el asunto lo tenia tan Confundido!

A/N: entonces que piensan? Quien es el chico de Snape? Ok, ok no hay suficientes pistas para nada conclusivo pero hay –algunas-….

-Nos vemos-


	2. Severus

Capítulo dos: -Severus-

Severus esperó por largo tiempo antes que su "amor" por fin apareciera. El chico lucia un poco avergonzado, sabia que el Slytherin odiaba esperar, sobre todo cuando tenían solo un par de minutos para "hablar".

"Donde estabas? No me viste cuando entre? Donde has.." pero el Slytherin no termino su frase, su "amor" lo detuvo con un gran y apasionado beso….

Cuando por fin se terminó el beso (digamos unos 5 minutos mas tardes), el Griffindor le sonrió, se voltio y se fue, sin palabras o disculpas, simplemente se fue. Era demasiado tarde y dentro de poco el –toque de queda- comenzaría, por lo que deberían regresar inmediatamente a sus respectivas salas comunes…

Severus suspiro molesto, todo el día esperando para verlo y él simplemente lo besaba y se iba, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra!. Bueno pudo haber sido peor, pensó Severus para sus adentros mientras volvía a su sala común, sus amigos pudieron habernos encontrado! Y esa era su peor pesadilla, que esos bastardos los encontraran!

James entró en la sala común justo a tiempo, el toque de queda estaba a punto de comenzar. No que le importase las detenciones, pero llegar tarde no era una razón suficientemente buena, es decir con su reputación, detención solo por llegar tarde seria bajar de categoría…. Además no tenia ganas de meterse en problemas esa noche.

Sirius estaba ya en la sala común, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Obviamente feliz, pero porque?. James lo miró sospechosamente, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, sabia muy bien por experiencia que era peligroso preguntarle a Sirius sobre sus sonrisas de satisfacción, por lo menos si no querías escuchar algo subido de tono….

"Ey Moony" dijo James tan pronto como Remus entró en la sala común, venia jadeando por falta de aire. Era obvio que había corrido para poder entrar antes del toque de queda. No se le veia muy feliz que digamos, lucia cansado y molesto, un poco triste incluso. James le pregunto que le pasaba, pero Remus ni siquiera lo miro, siguió de largo para su habitación, estaba demasiado cansado y no tenia tiempo para responder preguntas necias, "estupido toque de queda" se lamento mientras subía las escaleras, porque no podía quedarse afuera tanto tiempo como quisiera? El ya no era un niño para estar siendo vigilado…

James se encogió de hombros, "probablemente la luna" le dijo a Sirius, pero Sirius no lo miro siquiera. Estaba concentrado siguiendo a Remus con su mirada. James frunció el ceño, Sirius tenia una ceja alzada y malicia escrita en toda su cara…. E ignorando totalmente a James, siguió hacia el cuarto donde acababa de entrar Remus, estaba seguro que Remus estaba haciendo algo "raro"… era tiempo de saber que…. James suspiro obviamente frustrado por el comportamiento de sus amigos, llevaban varios días actuando "extraño"…

Lily se sentó al lado de James y le sonrió, lucia tan lindo con cara de confundido!..."Um.. tal vez fue eso" pensó James cuando vio a Lily, "probablemente Sirius quiso dejarme solo con ella"… pero desde cuando Sirius se preocupaba por se "discreto"?...

"Hola James" dijo Lily con una amplia sonrisa. Desde hace tiempo que habia decidido darle una oportunidad a James, pero él ya no hacia nada…"Tal vez se cansó de andar detrás de ti…" pensó amargamente, "Porque no le dije que si antes? Ya no esta interesado…"

James la miró fijamente, Lily era tan bella, era una pena que le hubiese dicho que no tantas veces! Y ahora el estaba saliendo con alguien mas… sera que podría tener dos relaciones paralelas? No mejor no… además ni siquiera se si ella me diría que si..

"Que paso Sev?" pregunto Lucios cuando vio a Severus entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Severus lucia realmente molesto, por alguna razón Lucios sonrió… si bueno le encantaba ver a los demás sufrir, porque no?... solo que Snape estaba furioso por una razón desconocida para Lucios, que tenia? Tenia novia?...

"Algún problema con los griffin-estupidos?" preguntó pero Severus lo ignoró, murmuró algo que sonó como nada-que-te-importe y siguió para su cuarto, ni siquiera Malfoy lo podría detener hoy, estaba FURIOSO! Quien se cree que es? Ese estupido Griffindor! El no es juegue te nadie, como podia llegar, besarlo e irse! Sin ni siquiera decir nada! GRRRRRRRR porque le interesaba tanto el otro chico! Era solo un estupido griffindor…

Severus se fue a dormir cerrando las cortinas de su cama con un hechizo anti-sonidos, no queria que nadie lo escuchase mientras maldecía a su "amor"…gr….gr…gr… como era posible que él aguantase eso? Quien se creía que era? Venir, besarlo e irse! Se sentía tan humillado, tan usado, tan poca cosa, ah pero estaba equivocado si creía que podía tratar a SEVERUS SNAPE de esa manera!

Severus cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar como se había metido en este problema? Como y cuando esta locura había comenzado? Si, ahora lo recordaba… "estupida sección de pociones" maldijo Snape entre dientes, tan solitaria que nadie te interrumpe cuando necesitas ser interrumpido…. Todo habia comenzado tan extrañamente…..Severus había encontrado al Griffindor solo (como cosa rara!) en la estupida sección de pociones. El chico esta super concentrado leyendo un libro de pociones, asi que no notó cuando el Slytherin llegó. Severus estaba apunto de insultarlo cuando el chico alzo la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos….inmediatamente e inconscientemente el Griffindor se paso la mano por el cabello, arreglándolo o despeinándolo, Severus no estaba seguro de que había tratado de hacer el chico… Severus gruñó disgustado, tocarse el cabello era el intento de filtreo mas bajo y barato en la escala de filtreo que Severus podia pensar, sobre todo en chicos.. Pero antes de poder insultarlo el otro chico –que le habia leido la mente- le sonrió… Severus se congelo de la sorpresa, no podía leer odio o rabia en aquella sonrisa, no, no era posible… era una sonrisa amplia, amigable… sincera… una sonrisa encantadora tuvo que admitir…

Esto estaba raro… algo quería… "Que quieres?" pregunto el Slytherin rudamente, que rayos pretendía este sonriéndole de esa manera?... un rayo de luz iluminaba la cara del Griffindor y sus ojos brillaban encantadoramente… un mechón de cabellos en su frente…. el chico lucia definitivamente bello, irresistiblemente sexy…. Severus no habia notado hasta ese momento cuan bello el otro chico era… "tal vez porque estas o en el piso o de cabeza cada vez que él y su banda están cerca" pensó amargamente Severus regresando a la realidad, como podia pensar que este chico era bello?...

El Griffindor sonrió de nuevo adivinando los pensamientos del Slytherin….

"Tienes unos ojos muy bellos" fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejando a un Severus verdaderamente –confundido-, lo peor Severus tuvo que admitir, no había mentido….


	3. Remus

Capitulo tres: Remus

Remus estaba en su cama listo para dormir cuando Sirius llego –furioso!-.

"Moony podemos hablar?" dijo prácticamente gritando.

Remus murmuró algo como GRRRR desde su cama sin alzarse siquiera. "Prefiero dormir, mejor hablamos mañana" dijo cuando Sirius le lanzó una almohada.

"No, necesitamos hablar AHORA!" dijo Sirius abriendo las cortinas de la cama del chico lobo, sus ojos rojos de furia.

"HABLAMOS MANANA" grito Remus fastidiado, ya sabia por donde venia Sirius y no estaba de humor para tratar con él y sus niñerías ahora… él tenia sus propios problemas después de todo!...

"Muy bien" replicó Sirius con tono ofendido –y un poco melodramático- "Pero no me pidas ayuda porque no estaré allí para salvarte de tu "_amigo_""

"Podrias madurar! Él NO es mi "_amigo_", solo estamos trabajando en un proyecto juntos"

"Bien, muy bien, pero cuando ese bastardo te mande un maleficio o te mate no vengas llorando porque NO te ayudare!" grito Sirius cerrando las cortinas de su cama, GRRRR Remus era tan obstinado! No se daba cuenta que el Slytherin era solo una rata inmunda! Lo traicionaria a la primera oportunidad….

La mañana siguiente Sirius se despertó de mal humor y no mejoro para nada el hecho de que Moony no estaba por ninguna parte….

"Donde esta Remus?" le pregunto a James, James negó con la cabeza, "no se, no lo he visto" dijo bostezando, desde cuando Sirius le hacia la guardia a Remus?...

"Se despertó temprano y dijo algo sobre un proyecto" respondió Peter aunque nadie le habia preguntado… Sirius maldijo entre dientes…

"Que proyecto?" pregunto confundido James. Porque no sabia nada de sus amigos? En que rayos andaban?

"Ah no lo sabias?" dijo sarcásticamente Sirius "Lupin esta trabajando con el Slyther-estupido en un proyecto_ muy difícil y privado_"

"Slyther-estupido como en Snivellius?" pregunto James alzando una ceja…

"Por supuesto! Quien mas? A Lupin le encanta _trabajar_ con él" Sirius estaba rojo de la rabia, no podía entender como Remus podía trabajar con ese estupido!

"Ok" dijo James saliendo del cuarto, mejor no estar cerca de Sirius hoy…

Una hora mas tarde después del desayuno, James, Sirius y Peter fueron a la biblioteca, lo que no fue muy buena idea –James tuvo que reconocer- dado que al final en una mesa, solos y muy concentraditos Severus y Remus discutian "algo"… interesante seguramente, estaban casi cabeza con cabeza… Sirius sintió que la sangre le hervia, verlos así era HORRIBLE! Pero porque le dolía tanto, no ique es el rey de las conquistas? El que nunca se enamora….

"No puedo creer que se estén riendo!" se quejo Sirius unos minutos mas tardes. Los dos chicos al final de la biblioteca se la estaban pasando muy bien al parecer.. dado que Remus se estaba riendo de lo lindo y Severus, bueno no pero lucia bastante relajado y tranquilo, asi que para sus estándares era mucho que decir…

"Déjalos tranquilos Sirius, Remus esta solo trabajando con Snape, solo eso" dijo James golpeando al testarudo de Sirius en la cabeza, que rayos le pasaba? Desde cuando tantos celos?... Aunque viéndolos bien, puede ser que Sirius no este tan equivocado. Tenia que admitir que no habia visto a Remus reír de esa manera en mucho tiempo….

"Si seguro" contesto Sirius masajeándose la cabeza, esos dos traían algo, estaba seguro!... porque le dolia tanto!..ah pero se la pagaran! Los dos!...

Severus se fue media hora mas tarde y Remus se acercó a sus amigos. Sirius estaba tan furioso que no se contuvo de decir unas cuantas palabrotas, James se hizo el loco y se fue diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, de ninguna manera se iba a quedar para escuchar los insultos de Sirius…. Remus suspiro tristemente, Sirius estaba actuando muy raro, porque se ponia asi? Él solo estaba trabajando con Snape, solo eso…. Un segundo mas tarde, Sirius se fue enojado diciendo que lo podía contagiar con lo que sea que Snape le había pegado. Remus entendió que algo crucial habia cambiado entre ellos… Peter fue el único que se alegro, ahora tenia a Remus para él solito… otra tarea lista…

"Tarde como siempre" dijo con un hilo de voz peligroso Severus unos minutos mas tarde a su "amor"… El Griffindor llego luciendo mas indiferente y frio que de costumbre… que le pasaba?

"Quiddicth como siempre" dijo el chico con un tono neutral, frio. Se recostó de la pared tranquilamente, con sus brazos doblados sobre el pecho, mirando a Severus de reojo…

"Estabas en la biblioteca, te vi!. Así que no tienes excusa" respondió Severus enojado. Quien se creia que era? Además de paso frio!

"En serio que me viste?" pregunto irónicamente el chico. "Pensé que no lo habías hecho dado que ahora tienes otro Griffindor con quien pasar tu tiempo…"

Severus no pudo evitar reirse. "No puedo creer que estés celoso?" dijo entre una carcajada y otra.

"Claro que no" dijo el Griffindor sonrojándose un poco. "Remus no es competencia para mi" agrego con tono de superioridad… Severus adoraba ese tono….

"En serio, si las miradas mataran ya estaria muerto, no nos quitabas los ojos de encima, no me sorprenderia si tus "amigos" se dieron cuenta…"

El chico se sonrojo aun mas, habia sido tan obvio?...

"No se dieron cuenta, y si lo hicieron pensaran que es Remus y no tu de quien estoy interesado" respondio el Griffindor con un tono sensual, acercandose al Slytherin…. Severus cerro los ojos y se olvido del resto del mundo…


	4. Sirius

Hola! Despues de mucho tiempooooo regrese! Espero que les guste!.. faltan solo dos capitulos…

Capitulo 4: Sirius

Remus cansado y sin esperanzas decidió terminar la tarea de Peter mas tarde, total el chico no estaba prestando atención. Y para ser sinceros la reacción de Sirius lo tenia totalmente confundido. Porque se estaba comportando de esa manera? No era la primera vez que trabajaba en proyectos con alguien de otra casa….. además era cierto que Snape no era precisamente un santo pero todo este problema por el?...

"Remus vamos a la cocina a buscar algo de comer?" pregunto Peter.

"E… no Peter ve tu, yo no tengo hambre" dijo Remus perdido en sus reflexiones, porque le afectaba tanto la reaccion de Sirius?...

"No otra vez!" suspiro Remus un rato mas tarde cuando las escaleras comenzaron a cambiar, porque cambiaban justamente cuando estaba mas cansado? Y solo…..

Remus se bajo de las escaleras tratando de tomar un atajo sin ellas, era mejor no usarlas cuando les daba por cambiar… desafortunadamente estaba caminando por uno de los corredores "Slytherin", uno de esos corredores que solo los Slytherin podian transitar sin temer…. Estaba apunto de regresar a las escaleras cuando una voz –mas que conocida- lo detuvo en seco…

"…no nos quitabas los ojos de encima, no me sorprenderia si tus "amigos" se dieron cuenta…" dijo la voz profunda y malvada de Snape… un momento no sonaba tan malvada….Remus se sorprendio que Severus pudiera tener un tono tan juguetón… casi feliz…. Quien sabe con quien estaba… mejor era irse de inmediato, Snape era peligroso incluso cuando sonaba feliz, sin lugar a dudas no le gustaria saber que Remus lo habia escuchado….

"No se dieron cuenta, y si lo hicieron pensaran que es Remus y no tu en quien estoy interesado"…

No .. se .. dieron .. cuenta… y .. si … lo… hicieron.. pensaran .. que … es.. Remus.. y … no … tu… en… quien… estoy… interesado…. Remus se detuvo en seco, esas palabras lo golpearon fuertemente, la segunda voz era de.. no no podía ser_ él,_ no era cierto, de todas las personas del mundo esa voz no podia ser de _él_!.. Ni en un millon de años _él_ usaría ese tono tan dulce y juguetón con Snape!... no, no era cierto, quizás alguien con una voz similar, o tratando de imitarlo.. pero no _él_ …"por favor que no sea _él_" repetia Remus mientras temblaba de rabia, terror, humillación y realización de la verdad… "no claro que no es _él_" se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba para ver en la cara a quien quiera que fuese… la única manera de saber la verdad era viendo…

Y tomando todo el valor que no tenia, se acerco y miro… A Snape besándose apasionadamente con _él_ …. Remus cerro los ojos, el corazón le dio un vuelco, nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan traicionado, tan usado… el mundo ya no era el mismo que había conocido un instante atrás… Afortunamente ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta del furioso lobo que los miraba desde las sombras… "Traidor" fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, sin saber como pudo contenerse regreso a su habitación, la venganza en un plato que se sirve frío después de todo….

James entro en la sala común justo a tiempo para el toque de queda, una sonrisa de picara satisfacción en la cara.."ninguna detención hoy… un record debo agregar" se dijo a mi mismo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación… inocente de lo que le esperaba dentro….

"Moony… Peter…?" pregunto cauteloso después de echarle un vistazo al cuarto.… parecia un campo de batalla, libros, sabanas, ropa, de todo tirado por todos lados, Peter en un rincón casi escondido y Remus prácticamente sepultado en una marea de libros… Ninguna señal de Sirius….

"Moony?" pregunto de nuevo cuando no obtuvo respuesta… era cierto que desde hace un par de semanas se estaban separando y ya no eran tan amigos pero llegar a estos extremos? Porque actuaban tan raros?... no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable… tal vez si les hablara mas..

Pero Moony no dio señales de vida. Se limito a mirarlo con rabia y a pasar la hoja de su libro… que rayos esta pasando? Se pregunto James, estaba apunto de ir a hablar con Remus cuando Sirius entro en el cuarto sonriendo y con una cara de felicidad imposible de esconder…

"James mi mejor y mas querido amigo" dijo Sirius abrazando a James apenas entro. "Podemos hablar?" le dijo picándole un ojo….

"Y se puede saber porque tan feliz?" pregunto James sospechando de Sirius… algo se traia entre manos….

"La vida, el amor, las mujeres" dijo Sirius poéticamente…

"BOOM" retumbo un libro en la habitación, la risa de James quedo silenciada incluso antes de salir… en el fondo de la habitación Remus los miraba furioso, casi ciego de la rabia…

"NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE AMOR O MUJERES CON JAMES EN MI PRESENCIA!" grito Remus furioso.

James y Sirius se miraron confundidos, asustados, casi congelados… Sirius estaba perdido, James no tenia ni idea que estaba pasando… era ese su amigo moony?..

"Que te pasa amigo?" pregunto Sirius, esto era tan poco común en Remus que se le olvido por completo que estaba enojado con el….

"NO ME LLAMES AMIGO PORQUE NO LO SOMOS!" grito de nuevo Remus. Y por alguna razón el hecho de tener a un hombre lobo furioso frente a él lo hizo quedarse callado..

"que te pasa Moony?" pregunto James tratando de relajarlo..

"QUIERES SABER LO QUE ME PASA?" pregunto Remus con un tono sarcástico, su cara roja de la rabia.

"ESTOY CANSADO DE LA HIPOCRESIA DE ESTA "AMISTAD Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE UDS SIGAN LLAMANDOSE MIS AMIGOS" dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Sirius y James. Los dos chicos estaban petrificados, no podía entender que hacia que Remus los odiase tanto!.

"POR CUANTO TIEMPO ME HAN MENTIDO?" pregunto, pero ni James ni Sirius respondieron. Las palabras los habian abandonado…

Traidores, traidores se repita Remus mientras respiraba entrecortado frente a sus examigos. Alli estaban los dos traidores, uno al lado del otro, era inconcebible todo esto. Seguro que los dos se habian tapado las espaldas uno al otro. Ahora que los veia alli juntos y sin responderle lo habia entendido todo, no habia sido solo uno de ellos a traicionarlo, habian sido los dos. Era imposible que existiesen los secretos entre Sirius y James. Eran los dos iguales, traidores, basura…

Y con un gran golpe de puerta Remus se fue de alli, dejando a un Peter asustado, a un James sorprendido y a un Sirius confundido… porque la furia de Remus le afectaba tanto?

PD: quien es el amor de Snape? …. …


	5. Lily

A/N:VOLVI!!! Dejen reviews si les gusta!! Falta solo un capitulo!! ¿Quién es el amor de Snape?

Capitulo 5: Lily

Lily se volteó enojada, si las cosas seguían así no podría concentrarse en la clase, era la quinta vez esa mañana que Snape la miraba fijamente. Ese chico era perturbante, no que ella fuese racista o nada pero no era normal que Snape la mirase tanto, desde hace un par de días que no hacía otra cosa que mirarla y seguirla por los pasillos. Era definitivamente sospechoso y preocupante.

"Lo sabes que es una sangre sucia" dijo con desprecio Lucios Malfoy rompiendo la concentración de Severus.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Severus con un obvio –no es tu problema- en su voz.

"Evans, es una sangre sucia, hija de muggles" dijo con cara de asco y mirando a Snape directamente a los ojos.

"¿Y a ti?" respondió Severus manteniendo la mirada del otro Slytherin, ojos azules de cristal contra ojos negros de fuego.

Lucios se sorprendió por un momento, Snape nunca lo contradecía y mucho menos lo retaba abiertamente. ¿Era insubordinación lo que veía en sus ojo? ¿Y qué con ese tono de yo-hago-lo-que-me-venga-en-ganas? … um, extraño, aunque por alguna razón le gusto esta nueva faceta de Snape..

"las has estado mirando durante toda la clase" respondió Lucios ignorando Snape, diciendo las palabras como si Severus no supiese lo que había estado haciendo. "Sus amigos podrían darse cuenta de tu "interés", sobre todo _Potter_" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra _Potter_, sabia que Severus era sensible a esa palabra…

Severus lo ignoró y siguió mirando a Evans. Malfoy era un necio –muy atractivo- pero necio en fin, si él quería mirar a Evans, la miraba y ya.

"Una sangre sucia" dijo el rubio enojado dejando a Snape solo, esta insubordinación le fascinaba pero no era buena para su reputación…

"idiota" murmuro para sus adentros Severus mientras Malfoy lo dejaba en paz, claro que él sabia lo que Evans era, no necesitaba de Malfoy para saber quien era la idiota miss perfecta de Evans!..

Mas tarde ese día…

Sirius estaba en la sala común mirando la chimenea y pensando en Remus, estaba confundido y herido. Lily se sentó a su lado con una cara de tristeza indefinible..

"¿Que te pasa Lily?"

"Nada lo mismo de siempre"

"¿James?" dijo Sirius con cierta picardía.

"Mas o menos" dijo ella, Sirius sonrió confidente, lily era una chica muy bonita, lastima que a él no le gustaran las chicas…

"El te ama, estoy seguro que si" le dijo tratando de animarla un poco. Pensar que un par de meses atrás James no hacia mas que hablar de lily y de lo bella que era, extraño que ahora no diga nada…

"Sabes si esta saliendo con alguien?" preguntó Lily curiosa para saber si tenia alguna oportunidad. Porque no le había dicho que si antes!..

"er no lo se" respondió Sirius preocupado, la verdad es que últimamente había estado tan ocupado con sus problemas amorosos que no sabia en que andaban sus amigos. "Le preguntaré"

"gracias" dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. A donde había llegado!!!.

"Lily, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Sirius la miró con cara de esperanza, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, y Lily parecía la persona correcta para ayudarlo.

"si dime" dijo lilly preocupada, que se traerá Sirius entre manos…

"¿Cómo puedes saber si estas enamorada?"

"um" la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, "supongo porque no puedes vivir sin esa persona, porque piensas siempre en esa persona y su indiferencia te causa dolor"

"digamos que alguien te atrae físicamente pero no te interesa donde esta o que hace, entiendes lo que digo?" dijo casi rojo, era la primera vez que habla de estas cosas con una chica…

"No creo que sea amor, creo que sea simplemente pasión, dime algo ¿puedes vivir lejos de esa persona? ¿Si te deja tu vida continuaría igual que siempre?

Er… Sirius se concentró, preguntándose a si mismo ¿puedes vivir sin esa persona?, bueno si puedo, es solo físico, y que tal sin esa _otra_ persona?

"Y que tal si me importa mucho una persona pero no físicamente, bueno no todo el tiempo es físico". Aunque pensándolo bien, la parte física estaba presente cada vez que el y su querido r..

"Entonces es amistad"

"O sea Amistad si te importa una persona, pasión si es solo físico" resumió Sirius mas para si mismo, Lily lo miraba sonriendo, pensar que ella creía que Sirius era un cabeza hueca..

"um.. bueno creo que tendré que pensar" dijo alzándose y yendo al cuarto. Era complicado esta cosa, sabia que había pasión con la persona con la que estaba ahora, pero sabia que esa _otra_ le interesaba mas allá de una simple amistad..

…Mas tarde ese día…

En el gran comedor, los merodeadores estaban callados como tumbas, todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos, algunos incluso se preguntaban si no era el resultado de alguna broma que les salio mal, tal vez un hechizo que los volvió mudos. Remus no almorzó y se mantuvo lejos de sus amigos durante las clases de transformaciones y pociones. Pero James y Sirius realmente se preocuparon por la salud mental de su amigo cuando Remus le contestó mal a Snape delante de todo el mundo, el Slytherin estaba tan sorprendido de la reacción de Remus que no se le ocurrió mandarle un maleficio…

"Prongs, ¿podríamos hablar?" James se sorprendió del tono de su amigo, estaban en una sala de estudio inter-casas, ninguno se atrevía a estudiar en la sala común de Griffindor por miedo que Remus los insultase de nuevo.

"Si dime, ¿que pasa? ¿quieres hablar sobre Remus?"

"um.. no realmente, hablamos sobre Remus luego"

"si, mejor luego" .. .. .. "¿De que quieres hablar entonces, La vida, el amor, las mujeres?" dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no lo logro muy bien…

"Lily" respondió Sirius ignorando la ultima parte y todo lo que eso le recordaba.

"Ah sobre ella" James se había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Lily, un tema sensible últimamente.

"No pongas esa cara, pensé que estabas enamorado de ella. ¿Es que acaso no te gusta mas?"

"Si que me gusta, en serio"

Sirius miró a James como si fuese un extraño, parecía que ya no se conocían. James quitó la mirada, sí que le gustaba Lily, solo que ahora las cosas eran mas complicadas que antes…

"¿entonces porque no le dices algo? Sabes que ahora ella siente algo por ti"

"si pero es complicado, no me entenderías"

"Ya veo" dijo Sirius herido en lo mas profundo. Era cierto que no sabia mucho de amor y esas cosas –y no era precisamente el indicado para dar opiniones- pero las palabras de James , es mas de Potter lo habían herido.

"no quise decir eso, es que .. bueno.. es complicado y no quiero hablar sobre eso"

"Pensé que éramos amigos"

"Si que lo somos, los mejores, pero no es eso. Es decir, tu también tienes secretos, o no? Es obvio que estas enamorado pero no me has dicho de quien"

Sirius se quedó pasmado, James estaba en lo cierto, pero era diferente, Lily era una chica, en cambio a él le gustaba un chico, bueno dos, y James no iba a entenderlo, para nada, es mas, seguro que lo rechazaría.

"ok" dijo alejándose, era cierto que tenían secretos entre ellos y cada uno sabia en lo mas profundo que su amistad se estaba rompiendo. "lo siento" pensaron los dos mientras se separaban. La verdad era que ninguno pensaba que el otro podría entenderlo..

Lily estaba buscando a James, necesitaba hablar con él, la conversación con Sirius le había dado esperanzas y ella quería saber por si misma si James aun la amaba.

"Hola James" dijo sentándose al lado de un James obviamente perdido-en-el-tiempo-y-el-espacio. El chico volteó a mirarla en cámara lenta y sonrió. Lily sintió que aquella sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir en la vida..

"es ella" pensó James desde perdilandia, la sonrisa y los ojos de Lily lo trajeron a la realidad y sin dudarlo supo que era ella la chica de sus sueños. Era ella con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida…

"hola James" repitió Lily un poco preocupada por la salud mental del James. Primero Sirius sonando profundo y con corazón y ahora James en perdilandia…

James no dijo nada, en cambio se alzó y se acercó a Lily mirándola fijamente, resolución en su cara. Una mano se deslizó lentamente por la cara de la chica y Lily supo que en ese preciso instante el sueño de su vida se estaba realizando, James la miraba y con sus ojos le decían todo. La amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Era ella el amor de su vida. Lily cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de James cerca de sus labios, el corazón estaba por salirse...

"¿Por qué no vas a un hotel, Potter?" una voz familiar y maliciosa rompió el hechizo del momento. Lily abrió los ojos, James estaba lejísimos mirando a Snape. Sin pensarlo tomo el brazo de James, una pelea era lo ultimo que necesitaba. Pero James estaba inmóvil, como congelado, ninguna señal de que se preparaba para una pelea, era mas lo contrario..

La tensión era casi palpable, James y Snape se miraban fijamente, sin palabras o gestos, era casi como si hablaran con las miradas. Una sensación de escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lily, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, estos dos no se conocían lo suficiente para hablar con miradas, ¿o si?, aunque –lily pensó- el odio es una sentimiento muy fuerte…

"James vamos" Lily suplicó, arrastrando a James hacia la puerta. El chico no se opuso, no dijo nada y se dejo arrastrar por la que hace un minuto había entendido era la mujer de su vida. Lily se alegró de la no-resistencia de James, se volteó un instante para ver si Snape los atacaría o algo y en cambio allí estaba Snape mirándolos. La mirada de Snape había sido de ¿?, ¿podría ser?, no, no tenia sentido, pero ella conocía ese tipo de miradas, Snape estaba celoso!!! ¿pero porque?, eso explicaría porque tenia días mirándola, pero no podía ser… era una mirada absurda, muy confusa….

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" le pregunto a James minutos mas tarde cuando habían llegado a la sala común.

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿De que? Pues de lo que estaba pasando entre tu y Snape!" replicó Lily preocupada.

"NO pasa NADA entre Snape y yo" replicó James de mala gana. Lily se quedo perpleja, no lo había dicho de _esa_ manera. ¿Por qué James estaba tan a la defensiva?

"lo siento" dijo James al ver su reacción y la cara de Lily "no quise…. es que…. estoy cansado. Hablamos mañana vale?"

Y sin mas dejo a una pobre Lily preocupada y muy confundida…

Al día siguiente..

En la biblioteca, Lily, Peter, y Remus estudiaban tranquilamente. Remus estaba ligeramente mas animado, bueno al menos con Lily y Petes, a James y Sirius no los quería ver ni en pintura!.. Sirius estaba sentado en otra mesa mirando fijamente a Remus, no se atrevía a hablarle pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Remus por supuesto lo ignoraba…

"No Peter tienes que mover el brazo así" dijo Remus moviendo el brazo de la manera correcta cuando "Snape!" se oyó una voz disgustada en la mesa vecina. Remus tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no mandarle un maleficio al hipócrita de Sirius… mira que decirlo como si fuese un insulto, cuando en realidad…

"Y allá va Sirius detrás de Snape" declaro Peter con ese tono de cosa normal que tanto molestaba a Remus –o mejor dicho que últimamente molestaba a Remus-, ¿es que acaso Peter no lo sabia? A lo mejor si y le gustaba hacerlo sufrir pensó Moony amargamente..

James entró en la biblioteca un minuto mas tarde, sabiendo que Remus estaba enojado y que había tratado mal a Lily tomo toda su valentía y se dirigió hacia ellos..

"¿Han visto a Sirius?" pregunto al aire cuando nadie en la mesa lo había mirado siquiera –Peter no cuenta-. La indiferencia de Lily fue como un golpe bajo..

"En la sección de pociones" Dijo Remus fríamente y sin mirarlo.

James espero algún tipo de reacción, al no verla se dirigió hacia la sección de pociones en busca de Sirius, tal vez Sirius podía ayudarlo con sus problemas, si! Era hora de ser sincero con su mejor amigo..

"¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Snape esta allí!" pregunto incrédula Lily, era cierto que estaba enojada con James pero no para mandarlo a una pelea segura con Snape.

"¿Y cual es el problema? No hay secretos entre Potter y Black, además seguramente serán un trío feliz" respondió obstinado, yéndose de la biblioteca sin despedirse. La verdad que si esos tres eran felices en sus mentiras él no se iba a dar mala vida!...

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir Remus con trío?" pregunto totalmente perdida a Peter.

"A mi ni me preguntes" se defendió Peter tomando sus libros y saliendo de la biblioteca apresuradamente. En unos instantes la biblioteca no sería un lugar seguro.

TRES

En la sección de pociones un Griffindor y un Slytherin no sabían….

DOS

Que otro Griffindor se acercaba….

UNO

… … … … …

CERO!

"SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS???" la voz de James se escucho en todo el Castillo. Peter sonrió ante su propia inteligencia, si había tenido razón la biblioteca no era un lugar seguro…


End file.
